Winter Heat
by euphxria
Summary: Who knew a snowball fight could lead one thing to another? Smut. DelHibi.


**Summary**: Who knew a snowball fight could be lead one thing to another? Smut. DelHibi.  
**Pairing**: Delic x Hibiya. Because they need more love.  
**Rated**: M for sexual themes.  
**Disclaimer**: This is a one-shot. I'm trying to practice on my grammar, if you feel the need to point out something, please do so!

I do not own any of the characters. The plot does, however, I tend to have odd ideas popping out of my mind now and then.

* * *

**Winter Heat**

Hibiya had always hated winter. Winter is the time that made things more complicated. Honestly, if it weren't for the big piles of snow that kept blocking the doorstep, that would be nice. Each morning, the petite prince would wake up early, only to have the winter breeze struck him a chill; sending a nerve through his spines. That certainly did not came out as a pleasant feeling, even if it does sound quite soothing.

Cold was nice, but an extreme coldness belonged to world of negativity. If Hibiya needs to find any other reason, shall the reason be enough if the snow covered tracks were quite difficult to walk through?

"I _hate _winter," Hibiya spat out in venom, a shovel held in his grip as he promptly dug the blade into the layers of snow, scooping up as much as possible before he made the attempt to toss the filtrate away. The raven was mad, furious at his siblings when they ordered him to clean up the snow. Of course, he tried to protest but being the youngest deemed to be a quite unfortunate luck. "And I _hate _my siblings," Hibiya continued to fume in anger, venting his frustration on shoveling the lousy obscure out of the cemented path.

It took several more minutes to complete his duty, as he merely grumbled all at the meantime. At the last pile that remained, the brunet settled a foot on the shovel, exerting a force on the blade while it dug its way in deeper. Hibiya only wanted to get this over with, and as long as he completed his mission, it was done. If any of his siblings chose an unwise option to complain, he might as well take a shovel and impale their body.

He chuckled to himself at this thought, forming all sorts of torments to get back at his elder brothers. That would be nice, to have them squirm under your command, and treat you like an actual prince. "One day," he mused, hoping that day would happen as soon as possible. "One day."

_SPLAT! _A wet, slick of frost made a compact onto his head; at which the abrupt coldness managed to haul the raven back to reality. A yelp was given in response, the shovel released and clattered onto the ground. "The bloody hell?!" Hibiya quivered at the sensation, digits lifted to touch his numb spot. In vexation, his brows furrowed, lips curled into a form of displeasure. That should not have been done. **That should **_**not **_**have been done**. Yet, it has been carried out. Whoever did that, Hibiya was sure, very sure that individual was nothing but a complete neanderthal.

Only until then a laughter erupted from the bushes, snatching away said prince's recognition. Liquid golden orbs swerved to the sides frantically, in a search for the source of the annoying laughter. How dare that person did it. How dare that commoner laugh at him! When it was his fault to begin—

"God, you're so fucking cute when you get angry, Chibiya."

From the pistachio vascular plants, emerged a tall man. Mane drenched in the color of gold, as his locks swayed within the gentle breeze of winter. By the time the blond came into view, he had a grin plastered out of amusement, fuchsia eyes glistened in mischief. "Delic!" The now revealed man, Delic, solely widened his grin, knowing it would vex the other further to no end. Thus, as expected, the other did began to throw a tantrum over a small matter.

"Commoner, are you even aware of what you've done?!" After the exclaimation, both palms were settled by the waist of the petite figure, the scowl that engraved his lips had deepened. Delic didn't seem to mind however; in fact, it only made him widened his smirk. He found it easier by ticking off the raven, since the attempt to pleasure the other sounded more complicated. Besides, should he mention the delicious reactions he has gotten? He enjoyed witnessing various kinds of expressions, ones that were displayed by Hibiya when he slid into rage. It never failed to amuse him, and if it was even possible, it amused him even more.

The prince, though, tends to get too far. This could be one of them. Despite of receiving the captivating responses, Delic did not want to face more of his childish temper. "Relax, babe. It's just a snowball, what's there to be mad about?" Yet the reactions coming from the prince were becoming too intense. Perhaps, too intense it might end up melt the entire winter in the country, and this was exactly what Delic wanted even if he'd end up paying the price. Call him a masochist, but that's the case here.

_"Just _a snowball?" Hibiya seethed in anger, "Only a _mere _snowball? Now listen here, you uneducated filth, I tell you what one snowball could do! Being ignorant as you had always been and do not, I repeat, **DO NOT **call me with that poorly made name!"

"What? You mean babe?"

"I said, **DO NOT **call me that!"'

"All right, all right, I won't! What do you want me to call you then, your _highness?_ Should sexy do? How about princess? You do resemble a lot like one. I mean, your waist is so tiny and you have these long, slender legs, and this cute short temper that people could even mistaken you for a— _umph!"_

Alas, revenge has been accomplished. Delic swiftly made an effort to brush off the remnants of snow off his golden locks, grimacing at the sudden capture of low defense. Eyes swept to the culprit, hardening as an act of resentment. On the other hand, Hibiya displayed one of his satisfied smirks, maintaining an observance on the blond whom only glared. Unbeknownst to the brunet, a smirk crept up into the host's features, an idea escalating.

_Oh, so the prince wants to play? _If that's the case, then Delic would not bear the risk to lose, and this is one of them. Hibiya declared the war upon them by his self, and so, a war is what he'll receive.

Witnessing the raven's moment of witness, Delic lowered his stance in an instant. Scooping up a handful of snow, molding the layers into a compressed soft pack of spherical object, and finally, tossed the ball right into the other's face. _SPLAT! _The opponent has successfully been assailed! The force sent the petite adolescent to fall on his rear, a shriek released before he would shrug off the smears of frost. At this, Delic grinned. Revenge is best served on cold dish.

Hibiya growled, swiftly rising from his descended position, a handful of snow already scraped out by one hand. Without bothering to mold the pile, he simply shot it at Delic, only to have it struck against the white coat worn by the blond. That wasn't his target, but at least it managed to catch him off guard.

Under the moment of silence, the two individuals gazed at each other, a playful glint in both their eyes. _This could only mean one thing, _they bemused to themselves, taking further steps from each other to take cover. Both prior to posses a pack of frozen precipitate in their palms. At the meantime, they could only thing of one thing; victory.

_May the odds be in your favor._

**.**

Drenched in the fragments of snow, there were two figures sprawled out on the snow-covered meadow, taking in deep breathes in harsh manner, both yearning desperately for more oxygen. How long did the war kept going? They didn't know. They were too engulfed in defeating the other, victory plagued in their mind as they continued to toss balls all around. In the end, the score was a tie. However they already reached their peak, crumbled down to the pavement at the same time, not able to finish the battle for once and for all.

And so, they laid there. Although they were quite far from each other, they stared into the grey sky together, the flakes landed upon them and glued to their hair, clothes and gloves.

Fate seemed to corner them because as soon as they turned their heads for a glance, a tension fell. There, two pair of odd colored orbs brushed past the other's locks, and halted by the moment they reached the eyes. It was like a spark had suddenly ignited both of them. Delic already taking a step further. The more he gazed into those aureate irises, the more he found himself having an urge to hover over the raven. Slowly, but surely, he allowed his eyes to roam through the adolescent's petite figure, examining each and every detail.

Hibiya had chosen to wore a golden coat, along with dark tights that perfectly embraced his lower torso, his curves being shown in a clear state. Delic even wonder, how can one man have such feminine appearance? Trailing his eyes upwards to the raven's face, he caught a shade of slight crimson shade on the other's cheek, whom in return, did not maintain an eye contact till now. Was he blushing?

Yet Delic continued to entail further of his inspection. Hibiya had raven locks that deemed to be silky, thus Delic could not help but vaguely ponder, was his hair is as soft as it seems? For some odd reason, he felt the urge to caress the locks.

Moving onward, it was the eyes' turn. Long lashes fluttered now and then, accompanied by a hue of liquid golden irises flickering. Those eyes managed to captivate him without any exception; and like his fuchsia orbs, they were natural. His nose. It had a fine bridge and ended in a slight point. His complexion, it rivaled to Snow White's, as his lips were determined in carmine tint.

It was the first time Delic observed him closely. First time, but Hibiya appeared to be more fragile than ever. Indeed, the creature before him was beautiful. God, was he even a human?

He wanted to ravish the raven right there and then.

The thought of having the other squirm underneath him excited him. Alas, he can't take it anymore. Growling, the blond pushed himself off the ground, trudging towards the figure who remained laying. All he wanted to do now is to pound into him and drink in the delicious moans.

Hibiya did seem to notice his approaching steps. By the time he darted his eyes, a shadow already loomed over him. Those eyes, they were staring into him. It sent chills up and down his spine, not only did they stare into him but there's a visible cloud filling the blond's vision; **lust. **The brunet recognized that look, filthy men had previously tossed him the similar face beforehand. Now, it's happening to him again but this time, it was Delic. He didn't know why but it made his heart flutter. It made his stomach curled in recognition. It made him felt... aroused.

"Get up."

"W-what?"

_"Get up."_

This time, the tone of Delic sounded more husky, patched with a soft tune of growl. It scared the raven, considering that this is the first time he's seen the blond being demanding. A nod of a head was given, despite of his perplexity at the sudden turn of the situation. As he fully rose to his upfeet position, he didn't expect Delic to immediately drag him away, he didn't expect the blond having the strength compared to a certain bartender. Conclusions made. Delic could be terrifying at any time as he wished..

The grip he had on the brunet's arm was tight, no matter what Hibiya tries to do by throwing a tantrum here and there, the blond didn't let go. It was no sooner or later when he realized he had been pulled into his own home, no more under the raining flakes that covered the whole town. But that didn't mean Hibiya would stop thrashing about. Hibiya squirmed under the blond's grip, "Commoner, stop this instant!"

"I command you to listen to me, damn it!"

"What's going on?" Another voice piped up. The pair paused on their argument for a moment, turning to see one of Hibiya's siblings, Hachimenroppi. "Chibiya and I are playing switch roles." Delic blatantly said, causing the prince to freeze on his spot. Playing switch roles? _Really? _Delic. You have to be the worst liar in the whole entire world. Ever.

"Thou shall not listen to his peasantry words! For he is one that lies beyond the exceeding!"

"I won't get you if you keep using that grammar, Hibiya."

"Impoverished mortals such as _**you **_obviously would not ever catch the drift of a royalty's harangue."

"What. _What the fuck."_

The older raven sighed, digits palmed against his temples. "You know what? I don't care anymore," Hibiya, and his act of royalty; _both _were such a pain. "Go back to whatever you guys were doing." With that said, he returned to mind his own business. The younger one tried to retort, but it was too late. Delic already had him pulled away.

**.**

Two figures stumbled into a dark room, as one kept striving to writhe out of the other's grip. It's quite funny, really; especially at how these two got into this mess. The prince grimaced when the firm grasp tightened, hissing distinctively at the sudden constriction. The door has been closed, followed by an echo of a loud slam. Before he would even knew about it, the prince found himself tossed onto the bed, making the mattress squeak under the abrupt force, and a groan at the harsh action. "At least, be more gentle?" He grumbled, now aware of the obvious upcoming events.

Once again, the mattress gave forth a short, shrill cry from the end of the corner. Sounds of sheets shifted through the air, only to be subsided. Silence pervading the room by now. It was only a matter of time until the scene took up pace.

Arms held captive, as legs pried apart. A silhouette hovered in between them, lurching forward to take in the delicious scent. The prince happened to have a scent of _Jasmine_. A type of vibrant and fragrant flowers used to make a perfect set of tea in the afternoon.

Delic arched in closer— and closer— and closer till he finally brushed against the lips with his own. Gently, at first, for he did not desire to have the prince be afraid of him once they finished their shared moments. A teeth nibbled on the lower lip, pleading for an entrance. But it was not given, the prince refusing to submit himself. Oh well, Delic doesn't need to be concern about that. Sooner or later, the raven shall succumbed to his seduction. He allowed his hand to explore over the wonderful curvatures, in which Hibiya possessed.

As he ventured under the shirt, he stroke against the sensitive spot, earning himself a gasp. Delic took this as a chance to steal a kiss, his tongue gliding in, savoring the taste of the warm cavern.

Out of reluctance, Hibiya returned the gesture as he shyly poked his fleshed muscle against the other, like a child trying to ask his parents to buy him an ice cream. Fortunately though, Delic responded to it immediately; and soon, the two fought for dominance. Their tongues twirled, taking in a relish of their partner.

A friction generated between their torso, hips bucked upwards as the slender legs would wrap around the masculine figure. At this, Delic groaned, the blood pressure rushing to his groin in response. God, he really wanted to take him right here and right now. They soon parted from the kiss, a thread of saliva connecting them before it broke off. They stared for few more moments, panting, registering over what had happened. They soon fumbled with their clothes. Delic removing the buttons of Hibiya's coat as he leaned in once again, this time, a lick at the crane of the raven before he'd ravish that spot completely.

They continued their teasing foreplay, each cloth tossed elsewhere as the two maintained their undying passion, till it came down to no clothes being worn at all.

**.**

Snow never did stop that day. In fact, the temperature steadily decreased, to the point whereas most people had to wear two thick layers of coat. The coldness began to establish in the homes of neighborhood and within the city. Yet two individuals did not seem to notice the sudden chill, they were too indulged in their pleasure being ridden off.

"Ah- D-Deli— Hng- ah, hah."

The brunet was in a state of disarray; legs clumsily tried to wrap around its opponent, and fingers clenched on the sheets tightly. Beads of sweat rolled off his fore, disheveled dark tresses swayed each time a pound was made. The sensation was too overwhelming. A length, perhaps at a measurement of four inches, was buried deep into him. Stroking against the layers of his insides. He mewled once again, lips parted as a saliva began to dribble from the corner of his lips.

At the meantime, Delic too groaned, succumbed to the depth of their pleasure as he thrust all the way back in. Taking new desperate angles to find that one spot. It didn't take long to find it; because as soon as he strove back in, he drank in the sudden loud hitches of breath, the abrupt gasps that filled the entire room. "D-Delic! T-there— Ah!" The thrusts went at a frantic pace, making the mattress underneath creak as it moved along with them.

Hibiya was already at a devastated peak, his disregarded length oozing a few spill of slick substance. It drove him crazy. The pleasure drove him crazy. He wanted more, he decided. He needed more.

Fingers went to tug on the hair of the blond, pulling on them at which a growl was heard. Delic obeyed his wishes, fulfilling his at the same time. As he pounded deliciously into that spot, walls clamped around his length tightened and the heat became undeniably hotter. Both were about to reach their climax, a knot rapidly increasing in their stomachs.

"G-god, I'm going to- hah, Chibi-ya!"

Delic contracted his grip on the waist of the other, the pace kept ongoing under frantic movements and finally, he spilled his seed into the prince. Filling him to the very brim whilst Hibiya pushed himself against for more. They kept going, riding out their pleasure to their hearts' content as they drink in each other.

Finally, when the pleasure had yielded, all the movements were restricted. Silence began to take over, several harsh pants being the only thing heard throughout the chamber. Drowsiness settled upon Delic as soon as he had himself pulled out, earning a whimper from the sprawled petite figure. After witnessing how vulnerable the prince could be, Delic now had no doubts about him. A smile took over his features when he glanced at the beloved brunet of his. The brunet appeared to be trembling, few more whimpers could be perceived.

Perhaps it was due to the coldness, or perhaps not. Hibiya kept on quivering, lips bit on in discomfort as the breeze got to him. That is, until a warmth embraced him. A lid crept open, and he found himself being hauled into a broad chest. Eyes widened for a moment or so, only to be replaced by a softened gaze. He realized, Delic was giving him the warmth he needed. And so, the two cuddled, both slowly fading away into sleep. Hibiya resorting to a last thought before he finally blacked out.

_Maybe, just maybe. Maybe winter wasn't so bad._

* * *

**Author's note: **Here's some appreciation to our DelHibi, one of my favorite pairings! I enjoyed writing them a lot in this one, they are just so cute, especially Hibiya— ahhh, I just want to—asdfghjkl. So, I decided to take a break on my story, **That Perfect Boy**. If you happen to read that and hoping for some more, no worries! I will not discontinue it! It's too precious and there will be many, and I mean, many eventual twists. Anyway, I'm also open to requests for now, so feel free to request me! c;

By the way. _This is my first time writing a smut. _So, how did I do?


End file.
